Typically, when a mobile device, such as a smartphone, is used to conduct a call or send a message, a dialer application that was provided by the manufacturer of the mobile device at manufacturing time (also referred to a “native application”) is used by default. However, the native application may be unable to provide certain functionalities or advantages that a carrier-branded application or third party application may be able to provide. While some companies may partner with the manufacturer to lock the mobile device or substitute the default dialer, a problem with this approach is that the carrier or third party has to preemptively strike a deal with all manufacturers. This may be unrealistic.